


From There to Here

by SMGsKeeper



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMGsKeeper/pseuds/SMGsKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contained within is a collection of narratives from various points in the life of my Saints Row Boss, Sydney Grant. I will try to keep it all in chronological order, but no promises. Each entry/chapter will be dated to help avoid confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory to set the scene for future narratives.

Sydney grew up in Millington, TN as the only child of Kenneth and Melissa Grant. Both of her parents were employed by the US Navy; Kenneth as an officer and pilot, Melissa as a registered nurse. Sydney worshiped the very ground her parents walked upon, having nothing but love and respect for the two of them. There was never any question that she was loved just as much in return, her parents doing everything in their power to ensure her happiness and encouraging her to be her best self.

Whenever she had the chance, Sydney would spend time with her parents at work. This lead to her interest in becoming a healthcare professional and it is where she gained her basic knowledge of aircraft and their operation. It became commonplace to find Sydney in her father's office with her homework spread out across the floor or visiting with one of her mother's patients.

She had few friends since other families would leave as base assignments changed or parents were lost in conflicts. As a result, Sydney learned quickly not to get too attached to anyone, because it made watching them leave hurt a lot less. She would attend the occasional sleepover or group outing, but kept to herself otherwise, losing herself in books or random documentaries on TV. This also contributed to her lack of friends since she had been classified as a nerd. The other kids didn't always understand her detachment or her fascination with doing "school stuff" outside of school. All of her time spent absorbing knowledge from any available source gave Sydney an edge over her classmates and greatly benefited her later in her school career.

During late December 1999, Sydney's father was assigned to Lemoore Naval Air Station, so the family packed up and made the move to California. Her mother transitioned easily into her new job at the hospital and Sydney found herself finishing her eighth grade year at Liberty Middle School. She spent the summer exploring her new home and familiarizing herself with the lay of the land. Lemoore had a small town atmosphere and was very community oriented. The kind of place where everybody knows your name and your business. And there wasn't much to do unless you happened to gamble or wanted to drive for a few hours to one of the hiking trails or the beach. Sydney did enjoy the weekend trips to the farmer's market with her mother and the trip to Clovis Botanical Garden on her birthday. This sparked her interest in gardening and soon she had claimed her own patch of yard for growing a few vegetables and had filled the flowerbeds with as many native plants as she could get her hands on.

When August rolled around, Sydney was enrolled in Lemoore Middle College High. LMCH took a different approach to education, providing college preparatory classes and requiring fewer elective classes. This suited Sydney well as she preferred to focus her energy on practical education and not wasting her time making ashtrays or key hooks shaped like unicorns. She chose not to join any of the sports teams or clubs, wanting to leave herself some free time to indulge in reading for her own enjoyment or puttering in her garden.  
Sydney was very much content with how things were going for her and her family. Everyone was settling into California life without a hitch. She was doing well in school, had made a few close friends, and actually saw her future in a positive light. She had no way of knowing that tragedy was just around the corner.


	2. Tempting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney's first real lesson in loss.

**March 15, 2001**

**Red.** Red wine pairs with pizza, right? Doesn't really matter, Melissa thought to herself. It was the only bottle in the house, work had been a circus, and she needed a little something to relax her. Ugh. That guy at the hospital.

 He was arguing with one of the LPNs, Elaine, insisting that she convince Dr. Ribeiro to prescribe Vicodin for his alleged back pain. Too bad the nurse had recognized him from a previous incident involving another staff member last week. He had succeeded in acquiring drugs and returned a few hours later, escorted by police, and reeling from an overdose. Turns out, this one Mr. Levi Easton, had a long history of faking injuries and illnesses to obtain prescriptions to feed his addiction to painkillers.

He returned two separate occasions in the time since, trying to get another fix, yet left empty handed. What Mr. Easton didn't realize was that all staff members had been alerted to his situation. He wasn't going to have any luck scoring at this hospital again.  
_Sorry to burst your bubble there, kiddo. We all know you and we know your game._  
Melissa was locking up a pharmacy cabinet when Mr. Easton stormed by. He stopped briefly, letting his gaze trail slowly from the cabinet, to the key in her hand, and finally to her face, which he stared at for far too long. She quickly put the lanyard over her head and tucked the key beneath her scrub top. Easton nodded to himself before turning to walk out.

She was getting chills thinking about it now, safe in her kitchen. She even jumped slightly when the doorbell rang.

* * *

  
**Blue.** Sydney wanted two blue rose bushes for the front yard. Kenny smiled to himself thinking about his daughter pleading her case.  
_"Think about it, Dad. How cool would it look to have blue roses flanking the front steps? Oh, especially with some foxglove and creeping phlox bordering it! And..."_  
She went on for at least another 30 minutes about her landscaping plans. But she kept coming back to the roses. Those were an important feature. He wondered if it had a little something to do with Melissa mentioning how beautiful they were as she perused a catalog that had arrived in the mail.  
So here he was at his desk, clicking through the final steps of the online order form. Two Blue Moon rose bushes, as well as Dalmatian Purple Foxglove and Candy-stripe Creeping Phlox seed, would be arriving at their door in 2 to 4 weeks. It would be a nice surprise for his girls.  
Kenny was just exiting out of the browser window and shutting down his desktop when there was an urgent knock at the office door.

* * *

  
**Purple**. Oh yeah, those select strands of hair framing her face were definitely purple now.  
"Ugh. I want purple streaks, too. I'm so jealous. But what's your boyfriend going to think?" Nancy had put a bit of emphasis on the 'boyfriend' part.  
Sydney sighed heavily into the phone receiver. Joel wasn't her boyfriend. He was just a boy. A cute boy, yes, but just a boy. She tried to steer the conversation toward their weekend plans of hanging out at the park to take photos for their art assignment, but it didn't last long.  
"Maybe your little boyfriend Joel will be there working on his project, too. You two can get all kissy kissy behind the trees."  
There were exaggerated kissing sounds from the other end of the phone as Sydney fervently explained that it was just a crush. She was actually grateful to hear the doorbell ring downstairs. Not only did that signal that the pizza had arrived, but it got her out of this ridiculous conversation.

* * *

  
**Red.** The guy's shirt was red. She knew damned well that the delivery drivers wore yellow polos. And she clearly saw him through the door glass. He wasn't even holding anything.  
What were you thinking? You're so stupid. And now this creep has you pressed against a wall with his hand around your throat. All because you couldn't stop for two seconds and think.  
_"_ Where's the fucking key, bitch? I need that key!"  
Key? What key? Oh no...  
Melissa forced her eyes to focus. Easton. She was staring right into the face of the addict from the hospital. How did he find her?  
He was still screaming about the key, his grip tightening. She had tried pinching his arm, but he had swatted her away with his free hand. It wasn't until a well aimed kick connected with his shin that he had stumbled a bit, letting her fall to the floor.

* * *

  
**Blue**. There was a pulsing, blinding blue glow coming from the direction of his home. The home where his wife and daughter were waiting for him. They were both there, just waiting for him.

 " _There was an incident, sir. Someone broke in to your home..."_

The pair of black vans pulled up to the curb stood out among the white police cruisers. The gentleman in civvies placing a medical bag into the passenger side of one of those vans also seemed very out of place. He expected cops, sure. But shouldn't there be EMTs and ambulances? Not black vans and...whoever that guy was?

  _"_   _Sir, shots were fired, origin unknown. I'm... I'm sorry sir. That's all they would tell me."_

* * *

  
**Purple**. How angry do you have to be to turn purple?  
This guy had to be out of his mind. It looked as though every ounce of blood in his body had rushed to his face.  
Who is this guy? Why is he screaming at mom about a key?  
Sydney was frozen in place, trying to process what she was seeing transpire in the entryway. Her mother was backed into a wall, struggling against this scrawny, strung-out looking man who had her by the neck.  
She snapped out of her shocked daze when her mother dropped to the floor suddenly. The trespasser began slapping Melissa, still yelling obscenities at her. Sydney had to do something fast. Her mother was fighting the crazed man, but how long would that last?  
She sprinted to her parents bedroom, looking for something to help her gain advantage.  
Sydney sent up a silent prayer.  
_I don't know if you're there or if you're listening, but dear Bastet, help me_.

* * *

  
**Red**. Melissa's vision was a blinding red as Easton slammed her head back into the wall. She was trying to fight back, but she was struggling against his drug fueled rage and getting nowhere. She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight, but she wasn't going to give up. Not with her daughter just upstairs.  
God help me. Where is Kenny? Why did he have to work late?  
She gathered every bit of strength she had remaining and brought the side of her fist into the side of her attacker's head. He lost focus for a moment, giving her just enough time to free her legs and roll away from him. Her small victory was short lived as Easton regained his composure and was back on top of her. He pinned her to the floor, a hand pressing her face into the cold, polished wood.  
"Stupid bitch. Just give me the damned key before I kill you."  
Two bony hands grasped Melissa's wrists tightly and hauled her up onto her feet. The motion was too quick, causing her head to swim. Her balance faltered and she fell into the man, who shoved her forcefully. She collapsed, too weak to break her own fall. As her head came in contact with the floor, everything went black.

* * *

  
**Blue.** And cold. The hand that wore the engagement ring he bought 17 years ago and the wedding band given the year after, was icy both in color and temperature.  
"We don't know all of the details. Doesn't appear to be forced entry."  
Not forced entry? Melissa wouldn't have just let a stranger in the house.  
"We've questioned the delivery driver and..."  
Damn, it's Thursday. Thursdays are pizza nights. Melissa would have answered the door, expecting it to be the delivery driver. Never would have seen it coming.  
"He said he had just gotten to the porch when he heard yelling. He was in his car, talking to dispatch when he heard the gunshots..."  
Kenny looked over his wife's silent form. I'm so sorry, angel. I should have been home. I should have been here to protect you.  
"Your daughter is okay, but we've been monitoring her for shock. She hasn't said much. Just keeps repeating herself and asking for you."  
Oh god. Sydney. He started scanning the scene frantically, looking for his daughter. His feet were moving before he realized he had found her among the chaos.

* * *

  
**Purple.** The purple glow of her mother's alarm clock mocked her from the nightstand. It blinked from 6:43 to 6:44. She'd lost a full minute searching. She had to find it, and she had to find it now.  
_Ouch! Dammit!_ The side of her pinkie hit something cold and hard as she rummaged through the deep drawer. Her anger quickly turned to relief when she realized what her hand had struck. She pulled the NR4 from its hiding place.  
It had been a gift from her father to her mother. He wanted her to have something to protect herself. But her mother had never gotten comfortable with it and it ended up in a drawer.  
After checking that the clip was loaded, Sydney crept back out into the upstairs hallway.  
\---  
**Red.** There was a thick, red puddle forming on the floor, mere inches from where she lay. Was it hers? No. It couldn't be. She heard the shot, but hadn't felt anything. Nothing other than the heightened pressure in her head and the lessened pressure on her back. Easton had stopped assaulting her and she no longer felt his weight bearing down on her. But her head felt as though it would burst at any moment. She was nauseated and her vision was fading.  
There was a rapid pounding of feet and then the sharp report of 4 more shots being fired.  
- **Bang** \- "Mother fu--" - **Bang** \- "--hole!" - **Bang** -"Go to hell you--" - **Bang** -  
Sydney? The voice was familiar, yet foreign. So full of malice and venom.  
Silence followed, broken suddenly by a softer voice. "Mom?! Mom! Answer me, mom! Please mom!"  
Sydney. My baby girl. She tried to shift, tried to reposition herself, but she had the sensation of her muscles being clamped in a vice and each movement only tightened them. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to turn her head toward her daughter's voice.  
Her vision was still murky, but she could make out the silhouette of her daughter lying next to her. She reached over to gently stroke Sydney's trembling hand. "Hi baby."  
"Mom? We gotta get help. You're bleeding. We gotta get you outta here. Oh god. Mom...I tried. I really tried. I'm sorry...." Sydney's words came quickly and she was on the verge of hyperventilating.  
"Shh, shh. It's...it's...okay." Melissa tried to swallow, tried to relieve her dry throat. "You did good, baby girl. You really are your father's child. That was so brave." She squeezed Sydney's hand, wincing a bit when the pain in her wrist flared.  
She felt Sydney move closer and wrap an arm over her sore shoulders. She could feel each shuddering sob that was emitted as her daughter continued her hurried, incoherent apologies.  
"Sydney, listen to me." She stopped to catch her breath. "I need you to be strong for a little longer, okay? Be strong for your dad. He's going to need you. No, shh. I'm tired sweetie and I'm hurt badly."  
"Mom...no. What are you saying? I can't. You can't leave me."  
Melissa's eyelids were getting so heavy and her breathing was becoming more shallow. "You can do this. You're a fighter, baby. I love you, Sydney. I love you so much." She lightly placed a kiss on her baby girl's forehead and closed her eyes.

* * *

  
**Blue**. Sydney's eyes were always a brilliant hue. But now, the redness caused by her tears created such a contrast that they appeared more blue than ever. She looked so small huddled under that blanket.  
Kenny pulled his only child into his arms and immediately felt her body shudder into more sobs.  
"You're okay, honey." He made soft cooing noises, trying to soothe her. "I'm here now."  
Sydney was murmuring apologies over and over again, her face buried into his chest. He lightly pulled away, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. He could see so many emotions on her face; fear, heartbreak, and...anger?  
Sydney swallowed a sob and lowered her eyes.  
"What is it, Sydney? Why are you apologizing?" He asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

* * *

  
**Purple.** The bruises forming on her hands were turning purple. She probably shouldn't have fought the officers trying to escort her from the house. They probably shouldn't have been so quick to separate her from her mother. Sydney didn't want to leave her mother lying there alone on the floor next to that monster. She didn't deserve that.  
Sydney became aware of someone dropping down on to the porch step next to her. Suddenly there were arms around her and she was being pulled into a tight embrace. The scent of Drakkar Noir filled her senses. Dad. She allowed herself to collapse against him and the tears fell freely.  
She was blubbering words, trying to make sentences. Trying to apologize for all that had happened. The fabric of her father's uniform muffled her pleas.  
Her father had raised her face to his gaze. His jaw was set tight, probably from the effort to hold back the tears she could see welling up in his eyes. His thumb moved gently over her cheek, catching one of her tears. "What is it, Sydney? Why are you apologizing?"  
Sydney slumped into him again, tucking her head under his chin. She choked on a sob as she spoke once more.  
"I was too late, Dad."

 


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney tries to deter some local youths from a life of crime, unknowingly meeting her future best friend and curing boredom for local law enforcement.

Sydney arrived home from her shift at Stilwater Memorial shortly before 10pm. From there it was reheat the leftovers her grandmother had left in the fridge and get a quick shower. Around 11pm, she had finally settled in to study for the last exams she would ever have to take. This had been her routine for the past week.

She was deep within her own head space when the sudden staccato of her phone's alarm interrupted the second chorus of "Miss Murder" and her concentration. She removed her earbuds and tapped the dismiss button, exiting the music app before tossing the phone aside.

"Ugh. Has it really been an hour?" Sydney mumbled to herself as she arched backwards, stretching her arms up over her head. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 3am. _Good thing I don't have class tomorrow._

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and began gathering up her notes and textbooks. It was when she stood to deposit the stack onto her dresser that she heard it. The whisper of shoes against asphalt, barely audible, but still there. She stilled herself for a moment and was able to make out a hushed conversation from just outside. Sliding the curtain to the side, she saw three figures hovering by her Mockingbird, one of which appeared to be messing with the door lock.

 _Oh hell no. Not today assholes_. Sydney moved to retrieve the NR4 and its accompanying suppressor from her nightstand. They were a gift from her grandmother when she moved in 3 years ago and she had yet to use them beyond the gun range. Sydney quickly pieced the two together and returned to the window, sliding it open slowly as to not spook the would-be car thieves. Lucky for her, they were too busy bitching at one another about how to pick the lock to even notice.

As she was lining up a shot on the lookout, he turned his head suddenly. Sydney followed his gaze to a dark figure sauntering up the middle of the road. The lookout tapped each of his cohorts in turn, causing them to stand quickly and reach for their sidearms.

The streetlight provided just enough glow for Sydney to see a smirk spread over the newcomer's face. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the trust fund Smurfs. Do your nannies know you're out this late?"

The Rollerz stepped away from the car and toward the tall figure in purple. They had fully drawn their guns at this point and didn't look too pleased with the interruption. "The fuck you want, Gat?"

Sydney had heard that name before, but between the late hour and the matter at hand, her brain had trouble remembering where.

"Oh, come on now boys," Gat raised his hands, "I just came up here to politely ask that you vacate the property. No need to get hostile."

One of the Rollerz moved further forward, bringing his pistol up and turning it sideways. "How about you just mind your own business and keep moving?"

Gat shook his head, never losing that smirk. "I am minding my business. Mrs. Rowan is a good friend of mine and you're messing with her property. That makes it my business." His shoulders were squared and his fists clenched tight.

The mention of her grandmother's name caught Sydney off-guard. _A good friend?_ Is this the "nice young man" that Gramma mentioned stopping by to check on her while Sydney was in class or at work? Gramma probably should have mentioned the part about him being crazy. This Gat kid was about to take on three armed gangsters in defense of a car that didn't even belong to him. Gramma's cookies were good, but not _that_ good.

Sydney was pulled from her thoughts when one of the Rollerz finally made a move to pistol-whip Gat. The attack was blocked and countered quickly, Gat's booted foot having connected with the man's knee. Sydney shuddered at the sound of the joint giving way as the Roller crumpled to the ground.

Within seconds, Gat was grappling contestant number two for his gun. The third Roller saw an opportunity to get the upper-hand, and raised his Vice 9.

"Oh no you don't, fuck stain." Sydney took careful aim, pulled the trigger, and let loose a hollow point right into the gangster's ankle. He dropped like an anvil, a pained howl escaping him as his hands clutched desperately at the wound.

The last Roller released his grip on Gat, and spun wildly trying to locate the source of his friend's downfall, pointing his weapon haphazardly. "Where are you, asshole? Where the fuck are you?"

Sirens broke through the demanding shouts. From her vantage point, Sydney could see the flashing lights of a police cruiser speeding their direction.

 _I guess we woke the neighbors. Oops._ Her attention turned toward the Roller trying to make a run for it. _Might as well make it worth the officers' time._

The fleeing gangster’s body twisted suddenly and floundered with the impact of the bullet entering his knee. Gat watched as the other man fell, then glanced from one window to the other. "I had it under control. But...thanks."

"Sure you did. You've got about 45 seconds before the five-0 is on your ass. Go." Sydney shut the window before he could answer.


	4. Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Gat finds himself in one of the toughest positions of his life. How do you tell a friend's parent that their child isn't coming home?

Johnny tapped his foot and rehearsed what he was going to say as he waited for the doorbell to be answered. He wished someone else could have done this. Someone better with words. But Dex had dropped his flags and Troy had been a rat all along.

Lin should have been standing where he was. She would have known what to say.

He didn't have long to dwell on his position before he heard the lock click and the doorknob turn. Johnny quickly tried to regain composure as the door swung open.

Kenny took one look at the man on his doorstep, and he knew. Gat's posture alone said so much. He was standing stiffly, torn between doing what he had to do and running away from the unpleasant experience.

But it was his dark eyes that truly betrayed him. Kenny had seen that look so many times before. He had seen it in the face of everyone he had ever accompanied on a death notification for a comrade. There was only one barely noticeable difference; a shadow of hope, as if all were not lost.

Kenny nodded and put a hand on Gat's shoulder, ushering him into the house before shutting the door.

Kenny began taking steps toward the back of the house. "C'mon, son," he said in calm tone. "Let me get you a beer."

"Sir, I--" Gat started, but was cut off.

Kenny waved his hand and kept walking. "Once there's a brown bottle in each of our hands, then you can tell me the bad news. Not before."  
Gat followed him in silence, not sure how to interpret his actions. If Mr. Grant knew Syd might be in some kind of trouble, why was he delaying it? Wouldn't you want to know what the hell had happened to your kid right away?

An open beer was suddenly thrust into his hand. He hesitated for a moment, but lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. And then another and another. He ended up finishing it completely, under the stare of Mr. Grant.

Gat turned to set the empty bottle on the counter behind him. When he twisted back, he saw Mr. Grant opening another beer.

"I said 'a brown bottle in each of our hands'. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't chug this one and tell me what's happened to my girl."

Kenny handed the full bottle to Gat and beckoned him to the living room. He lowered himself into an armchair, sitting toward the edge of the cushion.

"Have a seat, Johnny, and tell me why Julius sent you. What was so important that he couldn't man up and come face me?"

Gat wasn't sure what he had expected Mr. Grant to say, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Julius, sir? Who are you--", he was once again cut off from finishing his sentence.

"Cut the shit, Johnny."

Kenny hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but his emotions were starting to catch up with him. He tried to keep a more even tone as he continued.

"I know about Julius, I know about the Saints. I know my daughter has been out there leaving empty safes and corpses in her wake. Josie told me everything a week after I got here."

He started to put the beer to his lips but stopped when he saw the stunned look on Gat's face.

"Don't look at me like that. Y'all weren't exactly subtle. Neither is that fleur-de-lis on my daughter's neck. She tried to hide it though, didn't she? Make up, scarves, hoodies, she tried so hard."

Kenny's words had a hint of amusement to them and there was a barely discernible smirk on his face. But then he heaved a heavy sigh and his voice took on a more tired tone.

"Hospital or prison, Johnny? Which one am I driving to?" he asked, making eye contact with Gat.

Gat tried to look Mr. Grant in the eye, but his stare fell to the coffee table in front of him.

"She's in the prison infirmary, sir. That fucking boat explosion put her in a coma. Troy," Gat swallowed hard. "Troy is doing what he can to make sure they don't just pull the plug.   
He's already told them that you would be showing up and not to bother trying to stop you."

"Troy's a smart man. But how does a gangster get that kind of pull in a prison?"

"He doesn't. But an undercover cop pretending to be a gangster does." Gat tipped back the remainder of his beer. "He's a traitor and major dick."

Kenny stood up suddenly and began pacing the room. "Troy was undercover? What about Julius? Where is he?"

Gat shrugged slightly. "As far as I know, he's in prison. Syd was told he would be on the yacht with Hughes and they were going to work something out. But then the explosion happened."

Kenny was trying to wrap his head around all of this. Sydney had been betrayed by someone she called ‘friend’. His baby girl had almost died and was now lying alone in a prison bed.

He should be sobbing like a fool right now, but his anger was pushing the grief out of his mind. Tears wouldn’t help her now and would have to wait. Right now, he had to get to his only daughter's side.

He turned his attention back to Gat and found him with his head in his hands. He had never seen this kid look so down and out. It wasn’t hard to see that this was affecting Gat tremendously. Kenny reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's alive, Johnny. And she won’t be out long. She's tough as hell and you know it. You've seen it first hand."

He inhaled deeply, then let the breath go slowly.

"That is one of the reasons I didn't stop her even though every parental instinct told me I should.” A smile crept into his voice again. “She’s bull-headed and wouldn't have listened anyway. And better to have her coming home at night and not shutting me out because I wouldn’t let her play with her friends."

Gat was still hunched over, staring intently at the sunlight dappling the floor before him. “What else?”

He looked up and saw that Kenny didn’t follow, so he cleared his throat and asked again.

“What else? What other reasons kept you from stopping her? Weren’t you worried?”

Kenny sat down and watched Gat closely. “Of course I was worried. I’m her father, that’s my job; to worry and to protect. But I couldn’t exactly follow her everywhere. Besides, you were always with her.”

Gat met his eyes, an unasked question lingering between them.

“Johnny, I knew my baby girl was safe from anything out there. From day one, I saw the loyalty and the sense of duty to protect at all costs between the two of you. The only safer place would have been behind you and I.”


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd and Gat make their get-a-way from the courthouse and arrive safely at Aisha's. Catching up over beers leads to questions Gat isn't ready to answer.

Johnny removed the spare key from its hiding place by the door, then chucked the Hide-a-Key into the bushes.

"I told Eesh to move this damn thing. That fake rock is obvious as fuck."

Sydney had her back to him, her attention on the street. She was sure they had lost the cops following them from the courthouse, but she wasn't letting her guard down. She had just fought to free her best friend and there was no way she was letting him go back to prison. And likely straight to the electric chair after the stunt they pulled.

Johnny unlocked the door and stepped inside the seemingly empty house. "Eeesh? You home babe?"

There was no answer as Sydney followed him inside, shutting and locking the door. "She probably hasn't gotten the news yet. Do you have any way of contacting her?"

"As soon as I figure out where she put my cell, I will. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Johnny ran upstairs in search of his phone. Sydney could hear him opening and closing drawers and shuffling things around. She moved to the window to make one last check that they hadn't been followed. Satisfied that they were clear, she sank down onto the couch.

So Johnny was still with Aisha. That had stung a little bit, but what did Sydney expect? That Johnny was going to pine away for her while she was in a coma? That she was going to swoop in and save him and he would be oh-so-grateful and give her his heart? Johnny and Aisha loved one another and that was that. There was nothing that she or her stupid little crush could do about it.

She was brought back to reality when Johnny pounded down the stairs, a phone pressed to his ear. He had removed his suit jacket and shirt, leaving just a white undershirt. Syd tried not stare as he made his way to the other side of the house.

"That's what I said, Eesh. Syd busted in there...Of course she's awake. I doubt she coulda sleepwalked out of prison." He came back in the living room and handed Sydney a beer before pacing away again. "She's fine, I'm fine. The house is fine. Will you calm down? I thought you'd be happy I got out of there....Well you don't sound happy."

Sydney popped the top on the beer and took a healthy swig. She watched Johnny wander the house for a few moments more before he finally ended the call and shoved the cell down into his pocket. He dropped himself into an armchair, kicking off his shoes.

"She's over at her sister's. Didn't want to watch the hearing alone in case it went badly. Which it didn't." He reached out to clink Syd's bottle with his own. "Thank you for that, Boss."

"Boss?" Sydney eyed him over her beer.

"Well, yeah. You're in charge of the Saints now. All two of us." Johnny chuckled and took another sip. "I'm sure as fuck not following anyone else. Especially not Julius, wherever he is."

"No one knows where he is? Really? Does anyone even know what happened? Other than me getting blown into Neverland for a few years?" Syd waved her hand wildly.

Johnny's phone buzzed in his pocket and he retrieved it, reading a message that had come across. "Eesh is going to be a while getting here. She said there's a lot of traffic and it's probably our fault."

He slid the phone onto the coffee table and leaned back again. "Julius just disappeared after that night, Syd. We had him pinned down, but he just lead us into a trap. He knew we were watching him and had Stilwater's finest on our asses."

"Why would Julius have the cops after you? Who's this 'we' you keeping talking 'bout?" Syd had drained her beer and gotten up to get another. "I thought all of the Saints were either arrested or had dropped their flags. Or gotten new, cushy jobs."

Johnny didn't respond to her questions. When Sydney looked back toward the living room, she saw him bent forward with his head in his hands. She opened her beer and tossed the cap in the garbage.

"Gat? You okay, man?" She strode back towards him and stood, watching him closely. He looked distraught. An emotion she hadn't seen in him since Lin's passing.

Johnny tried to compose himself before looking back up at her. He had forgotten how much she had missed. And now he felt like an asshole for having not told her the important stuff first. But they were in the middle of a high speed chase. Not really the time for life changing information.

"Syd...sit down. We need to talk."


End file.
